JKT48 : DAILY LIFE CAFE
by AP21
Summary: : Semua punya kehidupan masing masing,terlepas dari dirinya yang seorang idol,Jangan Panggil Diriku Idol !,yeah ini cerita dimana tidak ada Idol Group JKT48 dan Sister Groupnya,semua menjalani kehidupannya masing masing dan akan berpusat kepada gadis bernama RICA LEYONA! Sebuah fanfic hasil kerjasama AP21 dan RenaKudo-chan. Enjoy! :)


Whats up readers tercintah (hoek) maafkan daku ini yang tak sempurna yang belum update fict malah bikin project baru :').

Tapi ini Project bukan sembarang project karena….. author RenaKudo-chan yang loli imut menggemaskan ikut berpartisipasi dalam project ini xD , yahh dia adalah author Fenomenal pencipta fanfiction JKT48 LOVE BOOK .

Sempet bingung mau bikin tentang apa dan siapa tokoh utamanya dan Setelah author bertapa selama 40 hari di puncak jaya wijaya (?) Dewi Veranda datang dari langit untuk memberitahu fanfict apa dan siapa tokoh utamanya dan jadilah ini hehe

Yasudah semoga kalian suka xD

AP21 and RenaKudo-chan present,

JKT48 : DAILY LIFE CAFE

Summary : Semua punya kehidupan masing masing,terlepas dari dirinya yang seorang idol,Jangan Panggil Diriku Idol !,yeah ini cerita dimana tidak ada Idol Group JKT48 dan Sister Groupnya,semua menjalani kehidupannya masing masing dan akan berpusat kepada gadis bernama RICA LEYONA! Sebuah fanfic hasil kerjasama AP21 dan RenaKudo-chan. Enjoy! :)

Characters : RICA LEYONA JKT48 , JKT48 , AKB48 , SKE48 , NMB48 , HKT48 , SNH48 members and OCs

Warning : Typo(s), OOC

.

.

Chapter 1 : BERUBAH!,DAILY LIFE CAFE

Seorang gadis berpakaian putih abu-abu tampak sedang mengendarai sepedanya dengan riang dan sesekali bersenandung. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai lepas, membuatnya berkibar tertiup angin semilir.

Namanya Shania Gracia, siswi yang baru menginjak bangku SMA dan telah menyelesaikan MOS-nya kemarin. Ia benar-benar lega karena hari ini ia tidak perlu lagi memakai atribut macam-macam, melainkan memakai seragam barunya yang sudah lama ia dambakan. Sekarang ia merasa hidupnya sangat sangat sempurna. Ralat, sangat sempurna. Memakai 2 keterangan penguat bukanlah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Namun siapa peduli?

Sekolah itu sekolah favorit di kotanya. Hanya siswa-siswi terbaik dan terpilih yang bisa belajar di sekolah elite tersebut. Dan hal lain yang membuat seorang Shania -atau yang lebih akrab disapa Gracia- senang, adalah karena dia bisa kembali satu sekolah dengan sahabatnya.

Thalia Ivanka Elizabeth Frederik.

Gadis manis berparas cantik yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sedari kecil.

Tak terasa, ia telah sampai di gedung sekolah yang megah tersebut. SMAN48. Seusai memarkirkan sepedanya, ia langsung berjalan menuju kelas X-3 (karena masih kelas 10 jadi belum ada pembagian IPA / IPS). Sebetulnya dia sedih mengingat sahabatnya Vanka masuk kelas X-1. Tapi tak apa, asalkan masih 1 sekolah, masih banyak kesempatan bagi mereka untuk bertemu. Dan ini kesempatan baginya untuk mendapat lebih banyak teman baru.

Sampai di kelas, ia langsung memilih tempat duduk terdepan. Tak lama, datang seorang siswi kepadanya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" katanya sopan dan lembut.

"Silahkan," jawab Gracia tersenyum. Gadis itupun segera duduk dan menaruh tasnya di belakangnya.

"Aku Michelle Christo Kusnadi. Panggil aja Michelle," katanya dengan nada yang lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

"Shania Gracia. Panggil aja Gracia, Grace juga boleh," kata Gracia.

"Grace!" teriak seorang siswi dari depan pintu kelas X-3.

"Vanka!" teriak Gracia setelah ia menengok siapa yang memanggilnya. Gracia menghampiri Vanka dan mereka berpelukan layaknya teletubbies (?). Michelle datang menghampiri mereka.

"Grace, siapa ini?" tanya Vanka segera setelah pelukan mereka selesai.

"Ini teman baruku, Michelle. Michelle, ini Vanka," kata Gracia memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Michelle,"

"Vanka,"

"Nah, sudah kenal kan?" kata Grace senang.

"Wah hari ini menyenangkan sekali. Aku dapat 2 teman baru! Oh iya, waktu SMP dulu aku sering nongkrong di salah satu cafe dekat sini. Sekarang teman SMPku gk ada yg masuk sekolah ini, jadi aku gk ada teman nongkrong deh... Kalian mau gk temenin aku ke cafe itu pulang sekolah? Sekalian merayakan hari pertama sebagai siswi SMA yg sah gitu?" kata Michelle panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Mau!" jawab Gracia dan Vanka bersamaan.

-

Cafe itu terlihat kecil namun elegan dan klasik. Terdapat sekitar 2-3 pasang bangku ditemani payung di setiap mejanya di depan cafe tersebut. Cafe itu bernuansa coklat muda yang hangat. Gracia dan Vanka takjub melihat cafe mungil yang indah itu.

"Wah, cafe ini keren! Bagus nih kalau buat foto-foto," kata Vanka senang.

"Udah udah, masuk yuk!" kata Michelle yang segera masuk diikuti Vanka dan Gracia.

Begitu mereka masuk, terdengar suara gemerincing yang disebabkan oleh lonceng angin yang tergantung di dekat pintu cafe itu. Aroma kopi yang menyengat dapat dirasa oleh indra penciuman mereka. Cafe itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya berisi beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dari kampus terdekat. Terlihat seorang pelayan muda dan cantik menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Michelle! Teman barumu ya?" tanya gadis muda itu dengan ramah.

"Iya nih kak Rica, kenalin, ini Vanka dan Gracia," kata Michelle. Vanka dan Gracia langsung membungkukan badannya sedikit sebagai tanda hormat.

"Segeralah ambil tempat duduk! Nanti menunya kubawakan," kata perempuan yang bernama Rica tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun segera duduk di meja kosong yang dekat dengan jendela. Jendela tersebut penuh dengan pot bunga cantik. Setelah tiga-tiganya mendapat menu dan memesan, mereka mengobrol sambil menunggu pesanan mereka diantarkan.

"Dulu aku sering banget ke sini bareng temenku, Acha dan Nabilah... Pelayan tadi, kak Rica, merupakan pelayan paling ramah di sini. Aku paling akrab dengannya di cafe ini," jelas Michelle.

"Lihat kumpulan mahasiswi itu? Mereka juga langganan di sini... Aku kenal dengan mereka, namun gak akrab, Nabilah yang lebih akrab dengan mereka..." kata Michelle lagi.

"Yang paling ku inget, yaitu mahasiswi yang akrab banget sama Nabilah... Tuh, yang lagi ngetik sesuatu di laptop. Namanya-"

"Melody Nurramdhani Laksani. Iya kan?"

Mereka segera melihat ke arah sumber suara. Michelle tampak sangat terkejut.

"Nabilah?!"

Mereka pun tertawa dan langsung berpelukan.

"Gak nyangka bisa ketemu kamu di sini, Chelle," kata Nabilah riang.

"Aku sama shocknya denganmu Nab," kata Michelle tak mau kalah.

"Eh ada Nabilah juga?,kamu mau pesan apa?"Rica datang membawa menu untuk Michelle dan kawan kawan

"ahh tidak kak aku hanya sebentar di sini menunggu seseorang"tolak nabilah dengan senyumnya

Kriiinngggg suara pintu café terbuka Rica langsung menyambut sang pelanggan akan tetapi ketika melihat siapa yang datang Rica Nampak terkejut

"kakek mesum!"Kaget rica terhadap orang yang di lihatnya

"Rica! Jangan katakan itu di depan pelanggan!"omel kakek itu kepada Rica

"ohh iya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"kakek itu mulai serius

Rica pun mengajaknya ke ruangan staff untuk membicarakan hal penting bersama si kakek

"ehh kakek itu siapa kok bisa masuk ruang staff?"Tanya Gracia pada temannya

"kak rica juga memanggilnya kakek mesum?,aku jadi takut kak rica di ruang staff di apa-apain sama itu kakek"kata vanka yang khawatir

"aku gatau teman teman,aku juga khawatir,nabilah apa kau tau sesuatu tentang kakek itu?"Tanya Michelle pada Nabilah

"maaf aku juga ga tau"kata nabilah yang juga tak tahu

"Dia Pemilik Classy Café ini namanya kakek Roshi"

Para gadis yang khawatir mendengar suara penjelasan siapa kakek itu pun langsung menoleh ke asal suara

"Kak Melody!"kaget Nabilah dan Michelle

"bolehkah aku bergabung di sini aku bosan mengetik tugas kuliah ku sendirian"kata melody yg kebosanan

"silahkan kak"

Melody pun duduk bersama para gadis remaja yang baru resmi menjadi siswi SMA

"kak kenalin aku Shania Gracia sebelahku Thalia ivanka Elizabeth"

"hai kak salam kenal"

"hai dek salam kenal juga Nama ku Melody Nurramdhani Laksani hehe"

Mereka para gadis pun mulai berbicang Tentang perasaan mereka menjadi Siswi SMA,bertemu dengan Kakak kelas yang Tampan dan juga mengenal guru guru yang unik sedangkan melody menceritakan bagaimana susahnya menjadi mahasiswi tugas dimana mana di kejar deadline dosen yang suka pergi mendadak,para gadis yang beranajak menjadi siswi SMA merasa prihatin dengan jalan hidup melody yang penuh dengan luka dan derita ( ceilah kata gue kaya Mario bross eh teguh )

Gemerincing suara pintu café kembali terdengar seorang pria yang gagah dengan rambut putih se leher mengenakan sepatu hitam kemeja celana jeans dan Jubah merah pula masuk ke dalam café,para pengunjung yang melihatnya mau pria atau wanita terpesona akan ketampanannya,Pria itu langsung masuk ke dalam ruang staff

"kak melody,apa kakak tau siapa dia?"Tanya michelle dan kawan kawan kepada Melody

"maaf aku gatau,aku juga baru pertama kali melihatnya…."kata melody juga tak tahu

Gemerincing pintu kembali berbunyi seorang pria keturunan cina jawa namun berwajah arab dengan rambut gelombang mengenakan kemeja kotak kotak dan celana jeans sepatu hitam masuk dengan gadis keturunan cina yang putih namun jelek rambut di kepang 2 ada beberapa jerawat merah di pipinya mengenakan kacamata gigi mengenakan rok panjang dan sweater abu-abu ,mereka yang melihat Nampak kasihan sang pria bisa menerima pasangan sejelek itu,sang pria Nampak mencari-cari seseorang….

"Okky di sini"kata melody sambil melambaikan tangan ke pada pria yg baru masuk tadi

Sang pria bernama Okky langsung tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan gadis yg bersamananya,sang gadis hanya bisa tertunduk malu…

"khe…khe… maaf ka melody,aku harus menjemput dia dulu"Okky duduk meminta maaf sambil memberi alas an

"gapapa aku sudah di temenin sama adek adek yg baru masuk SMA ini"kata melody tak mempersalahkan

"ohh iya kalian silahkan kenalan"ajak melody

"hai kak aku Gracia,Shania Gracia"

"aku Thalia Ivanka panggil aja Vanka kak"

"aku Michelle C.K panggil aja MCK wkwkw ga ga panggil aja Michelle"

"Nabilah Ratna Ayu,panggil aja tukang ketoprak haha Panggil aja Nabilah,Jenab juga boleh"

Okky tampak senang mendengar perkenalan mereka,melody yg melihatnya juga ikut senang

"oke My Name is Okky Mahasiswa Baru di Maranatha Bandung,sebelahku namanya Sonia Natalia Winarto SMA kelas 11 belum di tentukan dia masuk kejuruan apa khe khe…."Okky memperkenalkan dirinya beserta sang gadis

"Pria jelek ini teman 1 kampus adikku yang bernama Frieska khe khe,anaknya pendiem banget Cuma kalo sama ini cecunguk tiba tiba langsung hiperaktif xD"melody menambahkan

"Teteh…."Okky menahan sweatdropnya mendengar penjelasan melody xD

"tunggu dulu cici ini Winarto…. Hmm Winarto…."Michelle berpikir

Sedangkan Vanka Gracia dan Nabilah hanya bisa bengong seperti kehilangan nyawa (?)

"Winarto…,jangan jangan dia….."kata Nabilah mulai bisa berkata

"ya….ya….yang kalian duga benar,aku Sonia Natalia Winarto, aku adik dari artis multitalenta yang sudah mendapat banyak penghargaan Nasional dan Internasional yaitu Stella Cornelia Winarto"jawab Sonia sambil menunduk malu !

"dan juga dia adalah kekasihku khe khe khe…."Okky menambahkan

Para gadis SMA ini shock!,tak menyangka adik dari stella cornelia winarto ada di depannya!,namun mengapa dia jelek tak seperti kakaknya…

"kalian pasti bertanya kenapa dia jelek?"Okky mencairkan suasana yg membuat para gadis SMA ini shock

"aku yang menyuruhnya seperti itu…,sebenarnya….,Sonia itu….. ahh susah di jelasin"okky mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

Michelle dkk,melody dan Sonia yang melihatnya Cuma bisa sweatdrop

"Sonia..,tunjukan pada mereka dirimu"perintah okky

"ehh itu…,aku malu..,tapi baiklah"Sonia setuju dan pergi menuju ke toilet

"pssttt apa tak apa?,banyak pengunjung di sini?"bisik melody

"gapapa teteh aku merasakan firasat baik hehe"bisik okky

Tak berapa lama Rica,pria berambut putih dan kakek mesum keluar dari ruang staff,sang kakek keluar dari café dengan senyuman dan Rica terlihat shock

"Rica setelah café tutup aku akan kesini,Cuma butuh waktu sampai pagi saja"kata pria tersebut

"bbb…bbb….baiklah….."ucap rica tergagap

Pria tersebut keluar dari café dengan aura yang menenangkan hati,rica pun ambruk terduduk masih dalam keadaan shock,melody dan okky yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri rica danmembantunya untuk duduk bersama mereka

"Rica ada apa?"Tanya melody khawatir

"ohh melody…,ehhh,aku ga bisa cerita…"kata rica yang masih lemas

"tapi aku khawatir….."kata melody yg benar benar khawatir

"besok ke sini saja biar tau alasannya aku kaya gini"kata rica menenangkan melody

Pengunjung mulai pulang dan hanya menyisakan Rica Melody Okky Nabilah Vanka Gracia dan Michelle

"kenapa kalian belum pulang cafe sudah tutup dan juga nabilah katanya tadi ga lama di sini?"Tanya rica pada kawanan(?) maksud saya kumpulan manusia berdosa itu (?)

"kami menunggu seseorang yg belum keluar dari toilet"

"aku… orang yang aku tunggu ga datang…."

Tiba tiba seorang gadis dengan rambut di gerai panjang dan di poni,pipi tanpa jerawat,gigi tanpa behel tanpa kacamata terlihat sangat sangat manis,lucu,menggemaskan namun mengenakan pakaian yang sama di gunakan oleh Sonia tadi,semua cengo melihatnya kecuali Melody,Okky dan Rica

"sss…sss…siapa kamu!,kenapa kita kalah kawaii!"Nabilah,Vanka dan Michelle Shock

"KAWAII OVERLOAD…!"ini kata Gracia yang sudah kejang kejang dengan mulut berbusa (?) tak bisa menahan rasa kegemasan melihat gadis tersebut xD

"ehh Sonia?,sejak kapan kamu di sini?"Tanya Rica heran

"GADIS ITU SONIA!,ASTAGA BEDA SAMA YANG TADI KAWAII OVERLOAD!"quartet remaja baru masuk sma kembali shock

"kenapa kak Rica kenal Sonia?"kini Gracia yang sudah sadar mulai menanyakan hal tersebut

"Tentu saja kenal,Kakaknya Stella kan Temanku ohh iya aku kasih tau rahasia kecil,Stella adalah anak buahku huahahahaha"tawa jahat rica muncul

Dan Gracia pun pingsan mendengar hal yang di ucapkan rica tadi xD

"Duhh kak Rica mulai lagi"kata Okky lesu

"ahh sudahlah kalian pulanglah sudah mau malam nih tunggu besok ya"perintah rica pada semuanya

"Sonia ayo pulang…"ajak Okky

"ii..iiiya…"jawab Sonia

"oke sampai bertemu besok ya setelah pulang sekolah"ucap Gracia Vanka Michelle dan Nabilah

"ohh iya Melody besok datang sebelum café buka ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan"rica bertanya pada melody

"sippp besok ga ada jadwal kuliah soalnya"jawab melody

Dan semuanya telah Pergi meninggalkan Classy Café ini dan hanya menyisakan Rica yang sedang menatap Café yang indah ini…

"Selamat Tinggal… Classy Café,kau telah banyak membuat kenangan untukku"isak Rica menahan tangis

Tak berapa lama Pria beramput putih yang tadi datang dengan membawa peralatan kayu dan bangunan

"Rica…,masih melihat Classy Café?"Tanya pria itu

"ohh Dante kamu sudah datang,aku hanya mengucapkan salam perpisahan karena besok Classy Café sudah tak ada"isak Rica

"Tenang yang lalu biarlah berlalu…,mulai bersiaplah menghadapi besok…"kata pria itu bernama dante menyemangati Rica

"Kau benar,sudah lama aku menantikan ini,aku serahkan padamu,aku pulang dulu Dante"Rica tersenyum dan berjalan pulang

"percayakan padaku….. BOSS…."bisik Dante

Dan Selesailah Hari ini dimana banyak kejadian yang lucu dan perkenalan yang akan mempererat tali persahabatan.

**DAILY LIFE**

Sekarang pukul 07.00 waktunya masuk di SMAN48 dan keadaan di ruang X-3 tampak ramai,Gracia dan Michelle pun juga sudah mulai berkenalan dan akrab dengan penghuni kelas X-3,di sela sela keramaian seorang siswa berteriak memberitahukan sesuatu….

"ada guru datang!"teriak siswa tersebut

Semua murid langsung kocar kacir termasuk Gracia dan Michelle yang ingin menuju kembali ke bangkunya sebelum guru datang

Tak berapa lama Seorang Gadis Loli yang berparas ke jepang-jepangan (?) memakain Seragam Guru yang ga pantes sama sekali kalo di pake seorang gadis loli sepertinya masuk ke dalam kelas dan berdiri di depan kelas sambil menyapa para siswa

"Suramat Pagi murid murid,aku guru baru di SMA ini dan aku juga akan menjadi wali kelas ini,namaku Watanabe Mayu,panggil saja Mayuyu-Sensei,Mengajar Bahasa Nippon ehh Japan ehh Jepang hehe,jika ada yang di tanyakan sekarang silahkan bertanya"Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri dan bernama mayuyu

"Sensei,berapakah umur anda sebenarnya?"Tanya salah satu siswa sambil menahan malu xD

"are…. Umurku,20tahun desu hehehe"mayuyu menjawab sambil terkekeh

Dan Semua Murid X-3 kejang-kejang bahkan ada yang lompat dari jendela sambil mengatakan "KENAPA KAU MEMBERIKAN COBAAN YANG MENGGODA IMAN INI KAMI-SAMA!" dan mayuyu pun hanya bisa garuk garuk kepala gagal paham melihat kelakuan murid muridnya xD.

Pukul 12.00 waktunya SMAN48 memulangkan Siswa Siswi nya,Vanka,Gracia dan Michelle pun berjalan bersama menuju Classy Café,di perjalanan pun mereka berbicara tentang kejadian apa yang terjadi di ruang X-3

"ada apa sih tadi pagi di kelas kalian kok heboh sampe ada yang loncat dari jendela kelas kalian kan ada di lantai 3 ?"vanka bertanya kepada Gracia dan Michelle xD

Dan 2 gadis penghuni X-3 ini kembali kejang kejang karena mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di kelasnya akibat wali kelasnya yang Kawaii super xD

"loh loh kalian kenapa!"Vanka khawatir melihat kedua temannya ini kejang-kejang xD

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan di café ada Rica dan beberapa gadis dan Pria yang sepertinya sedang mendapat pengarahan dari Rica

"Kalian semua yang datang ke sini,terima kasih mau membantuku!"rica membungkuk hormat

"Kalian sudah taukan Café ini akan menjadi apa,berjuanglah dengan keras melayani pelanggan"

"Kita tahu Café yang lalu semakin sepi karena tema nya yang memang terlalu klasik dan sang pemilik yang memang sudah tak mau mempertahankan Classy Café"

"Kakek Mesum itu sudah menyerahkan kepemilikan Café ini padaku dan memberiku modal untuk membuat café ini seperti sekarang"

"jadi… Berjuanglah!"Kata kata Rica dalam pengarahannya pun berakhir

Para Gadis dan Pria yang ada di ruangan tersebut bersemangat dan mulai keluar dari ruangan untuk bersiap siap!

Kini Nabilah sedang tercengang di depan Café dan tak percaya apa yang di lihatnya

"Café ini….. kenapa…. RAMAI SEKALI….!"Teriak nabilah sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

Tak berapa lama Gracia,Vanka dan Michelle datang dan terheran melihat nabilah yang sepertinya frustasi,tanpa piker panjang Michelle langsung bertanya pada Nabilah

"Nab,kamu kenapa?"Tanya michelle

"lihatlah Classy Café…"

Michelle pun melihat ke depan Café dan dia pun juga ikut terkejut!,melihat mereka berdua seperti itu,Gracia dan Vanka ikut melihat kea rah café dan…..

"Ramai Sekali,konsep cafenya berbeda,Classy Café berubah..."kaget mereka berempat

"Daily Life Café….!"Nabilah,Gracia,Michelle dan Vanka menyebut nama baru Classy Café

"hoi kalian ngapain bengong di depan ayo masuk"teriak Rica melihat quartet gadis baru masuk SMA itu ada di depan café

"KAK RICA PAKAI PAKAIAN CASUAL YANG TERLIHAT AURA SEXY NAKALNYA!"teriak mereka berempat lalu pingsan xD

"Setdah malah pingsan,DANTE!"teriak Rica memanggil si cowo tampan berambut putih

Dan Dante pun datang sambil salto layaknya spider-man karena sekarang dante sedang mengenakan Pakaian Spider-man xD

"ha'I boss!,ada apa ga liat saya lagi bawa pesenan pelanggan sambil khayang (?)"protes Dante xD

"kau terlihat aneh mengenakan costum spider-man but semua pelanggan senang jadi ga masalah,oke itu tolong angkut 4 gadis cantik yang pingsan itu ke dalam"perintah Rica

"oke boss"

Dante pun kembali Salto menuju 4 gadis remaja kita yang sedang pingsan dan dengan kekuatan Bulan ehh maksud author dengan Ilmu Fisika dan Kimia keluarlah jaring dari lengan Dante Layaknya Spider-man asli,Jaring tersebut menyelimuti ke 4 gadis tersebut dan Dante membawa mereka layaknya pengelana yang hanya membawa pakaian dalam (?)

"haduhh pegawai ku ini emang gesrek ya yang satu ini"Rica Sweatdrop melihat kejadian angkat mengangkat gadis pingsan yang menurutnya aneh xD

Jam istirahat bagi pegawai Daily Life Café,para pelanggan pun rela menunggu jam istirahat mereka demi menikmati suasana Classy Café yang berubah menjadi Daily Life Café,di Ruang Staff tampak Rica dan Para Pegawainya sedang menunggu kesadaran Nabilah,Michelle,Gracia dan Vanka,tak berapa lama mereka berempat pun bangun

"ahh apa yang terjadi?"kata mereka berempat masih pusing

"Kalian Pingsan tadi…"jawab Rica

"ehh kenapa café ini berubah kak,bukannya café ini selalu sepi hanya mahasiswa dan pelajar yg datang,kenapa sekarang gini?"Michelle bertanya dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi

"Sekarang Café ini jadi milikku,demi memperoleh pelanggan kita harus menaikkan standar kualitas,walau sedih harus meninggalkan Classy Café kita harus menatap jalan ke depan!"orasi Rica (?) kepada ke 4 remaja baru menginjak SMA tersebut

"ohh iya kalian akan kuperkenalkan kepada pegawai ku,kalian semua perkenalkan diri kalian"perintah Rica

Dan seorang yang berpakaian Spider-Man pun maju sambil mencak-mencak bak laba-laba kepanasan,orang tersebut pun melepas topeng Spiderman nya dan memperkenalkan diri

"ha'i aku yg kmaren datang dan yang merenovasi café ini dengan cepat!,Nama ku Dante Sparda,22 tahun salam"Dante memperkenalkan diri sambil split xD

Seorang Gadis berpakaian Mashou Shojo pun berjalan memperkenalkan diri dengan sangat malu

"murid murid ku kenapa kalian disini,hancur sudah awal karirku sebagai guru :'(,ohh iya Watanabe Mayu 20 tahun asli impor dari jepang (?) salam"ternyata wali kelas Michelle dan Gracia ada;ah pegawai Daily Life Café yang baru xD

Seorang Pria berpakaian layaknya Dewa Siwa pun maju memperkenalkan diri

"Nama Saya Gera Riski,akan kuberikan kalian anugrah tidak gampang pingsan,salam"Gera memperkenalkan diri layaknya dewa xD

Seorang gadis cebol (ditampar) maksud saya seorang gadis manis berpakaian layaknya guru jepang yang seksi yang siap di terkam muridnya seperti judul Student in Teacher in Classroom Hardcore ehh kenapa jadi merembet ke situ lupakan saja pokoknya benar benar cantik dan sensual :3

"hai buat apa perkenalan toh kalian kenal aku hehe,canda kok hai Melody Nurramdhani Laksani desu,22 tahun desu,yoroshiku onegaisimasu desu"ternyata gadis sensual yang cebol(ditampar lagi) yang berkata layaknya wibu wibu adalah melody xD

Seseorang yang hanya memakai boxer pipi di gambar bertambah gigi dan di cat layaknya seorang TITAN pun muncul memperkenalkan diri

"Alvin Y,18 tahun,sedikit bicara banyak makan (?) maksud saya banyak bekerja,salam super"akhir perkenalan pria bernama Alvin layaknya motivator bullshit yang mengucapkan kata begitu gampang tapi susah di laksanakan xD

Dan terakhir seorang Gadis Sangat Cantik dan tampak mempesona dengan rok putih panjang tak terlalu transparan dan mengenakan atasan putih sebahu membuatnya tampak seperti bidadari :3

"hai,kalian pasti sudah tau aku,hehe Stella Cornelia Winarto,ayo bernyanyi"perkenalan stella membuat ke 4 gadis yang tadi pingsan tak bisa berkata apa-apa xD

"Kalian Semua Idolaku!"teriak Nabilah,Michelle,Gracia dan Vanka menjerit bak Fangirls bertemu Justin"HOMO GAY"Bieber

Jadi kalian berempat mau membantuku memperkenalkan dan membuat Daily Life Café semakin luas dan besar?"Tawar rica kepada mereka berempat

"TENTU SAJA!"semangat mereka berempat

"oke sekarang istirahat selesai mari kita BEKERJA KERAS!"komando rica pada semuanya!

Dan dimulailah kembali pekerjaan mereka melayani pelanggan café dengan semangat dan kesenangan,Tema Café yaitu Daily Life sangat berbeda dengan tema café lain sehingga diminati banyak orang.

Dan berakhirlah hari ini dan Daily Life Café Resmi Dibuka!

**TBC**

Yeayyy selesai juga Chapter pertama,aku AP21 sama RenaKudo-Chan kerja keras buat fict ini semoga kalian suka.

Untuk deskripsi karakter akan di tulis di chapter ke 2 dan jangan lupa PM Akun RenaKudo-Chan dan PM saya hehe.

Jangan lupa Review + corat coret FB+Twitter bye semoga aja chapter depan yang menyapa kalian RenaKudo-Chan xD :*


End file.
